Mika y Ferid en High School DxD
by Otsutsuki Anibal
Summary: Mika y Ferid fueron transportados al Mundo de DxD


capitulo 1:la llegada de Mikaela y Ferid a Kuo

Mikaela esta luchando contra un tipo llamado Guren mientras que luchan ven que Mika estaba desapareciendo junto con el Noble Ferid asi estos desaparecieron de ahi sin dejar ningun rastro mientras que en DxD un chico de pelo castaño estaba caminando a la sala del ocultismo mientras que entraba vio a un señor que se estaba sobre pasando con rias buchou mientras que las afueras de la ciudad habian aparecido dos personas mejor dicho un semi vampiro y un vampiro noble quienes se empezaban a despertar y miraron a su alrededor para ver que nada estaba destruido y todo estaba como nuevo asi que vieron una ciudad asi Ferid le dijo a Mika

Ferid:Mira Mika kun una ciudad vamos hacia allá asi podremos saber donde estamos, dijo mientras que Mika asentia para luego correr hasta alla mientras que con los de la sala del ocultismo issei fue golpeado por riser phenex y ahi este se fue diciendo que tienen diez dias para prepararse mientras que con Ferid y Mika estos habian llegado y ahí se sorprendieron ya que los humanos estaban vivos cuando estaban peleando contra guren habian pocos no tantos asi que Mika le pidio a un señor que ciudad era esta y ahi le respondio Kuo asi que pensaron que no estaban en su mundo si no en otro asi que empezaron a caminar por la ciudad mientras que chicas veian con ojos de corazon a Ferid y a Mika cuales algunas tenian dieciséis y veinticuatro Ferid solo sonreia y estas se desmayaban asi Mika habia escuchado que habia un asalto en un banco y le dijo a Ferid que fueran al banco para ver que pasaba y Ferid asintio mientras que le seguia y ahi cuando llegaron al banco vieron a personas armadas con armas que no sabian que eran pero ahi le dispararon a los policias quienes estaban diciendo que entregaran a los Rehenes pero se negaron ahi en medio de ellos dos con pura velocidad habian aparecido dos personas con unas extrañas ropas mientras que estaban portando armas de filo asi que Ferid le dijo a Mika

Ferid:yo me encargare los de adentro tu los de aqui, dijo mientras que recibía un asentimiento de parte de Mika asi Ferid corrio y desaparecio de la vista de todos mientras que Mika decia algo que sorprendio a todos

Mika:espada absorbe de mi sangre, dijo mientras que le cubria de una zarza de espinas la mano asi su espada volviendose roja de tono sangre mientras que corria y destruyo las armas de un solo movimiento mientras que mientras que Ferid se tomo la molestia de hacer a vampiros mientras que Mika habia derrotado a los ladrones asi llamando a Ferid quien salio con un tipo que tenia pelo plateado y ojos azules mientras que le decia a Mika en un susurro que solo Mika escucho

Ferid:deberiamos tener un ejercito por las dudas Mika Kun, asi este penso en eso y luego acepto mientras que desaparecian con el nuevo vampiro de ahi mientras que Issei se despertaba ya que estaba desmayado asi viendo a Rias que estaba preocupada por su peon mientras que Ferid y Mika junto con el Nuevo vampiro estaban escondidos en un edificio que estaba abandonado sin saber que habia un demonio renegado ahi asi que Mika y Ferid estaban hablando ya que este mundo era no tan diferente al otro solo que el otro estaba destruido y habian Jinetes del apocalipsis mientras que en este mundo estaba muy tranquilo y siguieron conversando hasta que escucharon un ruido que venia de atras y ahi vieron una monstruosidad que era como un jinete de altura pero era mas horrible asi que el demonio callejero intento atacarlos pero Mika se movio mas rapido cortandole la cabeza mientras que su cuerpo se habia caido mientras que se descomponia para mirar al demonio renegado y suspirar mientras que Ferid dijo

Ferid:Mika kun y si nos ponemos a entrenar por si vienen mas de esos?, pregunto mientras que señalaba al demonio renegado mientras que pensaban que era y este asintio mientras que los tres iban a entrenar ya que su Vampiro necesitaba sangre ademas de la necesidad de entrenar mientras que se quedaron ahi para dormir mientras que en el club del ocultismo rias decia que Mañana iban a ir entrenar asi era de Mañana y Mika junto con Ferid con el vampiro (que lo llamare con Mi nombre real) Anibal quien necesitaba entrenar su fuerza mientras que iban a las montañas estos dos hablaban mientras que Rias con su grupo quienes eran Akeno,Kiba,Koneko,Asia y Issei iban a las montañas ahi cuando Mika,Ferid y Anibal estaban arriba vieron lo hermoso del lugar asi que fueron un poco mas lejos y ahi se detuvieron ahi Ferid le dijo a Anibal que entrenara con la espada asi Anibal le dijo como consigo una espada como las suyas y ahi Ferid dijo mientras que sonreia

Ferid:pues tienes que hablar con tu alma y hacerla en una espada, dijo mientras que Anibal asentia para luego sentarse en el suelo a meditar y Ferid y Mika estaban entrenando parejo pero Ferid era mas fuerte asi ganadole poco a poco y de repente Ferid vio que un grupo de personas que estaban un poco lejos estaban llegando a la cima mientras que Anibal ya obtubo su espada que era rara ya que era una espada que no conocian (imaginen a Yamato con unos de sus poderes) entonces cuando Anibal se levanto y se sacudio mientras que con rias esta estaba realmente cansada mientras que Akeno,Issei,Asia y un poco de Kiba estaban cansados menos Koneko quien cargaba una gran mochila asi cuando llegaron vieron a tres personas peleando con ¿espadas y una Katana? pero se sorprendieron ya que estos sacaban una corriente de aire mientras que chocaban sus espadas asi que intentaron acercarse para hablar con ellos pero mientras que con Mika y Ferid junto con Anibal estaban combatiendo y ahi Anibal dijo

Anibal:Juicio Cortante, dijo mientras que aparecia una esfera de espacio tiempo que hacia cortes mientras que Anibal se caia en una rodilla ya que ese poder recien lo descubrio por que su espada le dijo el nombre del ataque mientras que Mika y Ferid estaban impresionados ya que les hizo un daño pero no tan considerable asi estos se regeneraron mientras que con rias estaba con los otros con la quijada en el suelo menos Koneko quien estaba solo sorprendida mientras que ellos detenian el combate ya que vieron a un grupo de personas cuales Ferid le dijo a Mika asi estos ayudando a Anibal fueron y Rias con su sequito vieron como se acercaban mientras que el de pelo plateado con ojos rojos sonreia mientras que los dos estaban serios y Ferid dijo

Ferid:que hacen un grupo de muchachos aqui?, pregunto mientras que miraba a rias y esta contesto

Rias:estamos aqui para entrenar ya que alguien nos desafio a una batalla, dijo mientras que Ferid y Mika junto con Anibal pregunto

Mika:que clase de juego?, dijo mientras que ponian sus espadas en sus fundas mientras que Rias se ponia timida si decirles o no entonces les dijo

Rias:un... ratingame.

(N/A:no se como consiguen las espadas asi que hice que fuera asi para obtener una espada)

Fin de capitulo


End file.
